


Short Peace

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dwalin Is A Softie, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Nobody wants watch over Nori, but Dwalin takes it to protect his family.





	Short Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'The Hobbit' nor am I profiting off this.

None of the jailers want watch over Nori. He makes work conditions impossible with constant mouthing, singing and occasional dancing around. Other times he makes a show out of displaying his stolen items, reenacting the thievery. 

Dwalin continues his paperwork, listening to him imitate a high pitched shriek, stumbling around before he collapses into a heap. 

"Do I even get applause?" Nori demands as he continues writing. "Or would you prefer I reenact the performance again?" 

He prefer not having to add more time to his sentence. Or take away the extra coin for their food and house. 

"The work is stale." 

Nori bristles, snatching up his goodies and slinking into a corner. It will be a short peace for next comes the mouthing.


End file.
